


Egos and Bias

by Another_TryHard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Good Odin (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_TryHard/pseuds/Another_TryHard
Summary: A Pre-Thor retelling of Pride and Prejudice.Loki and Sigyn have different ideas for what is best for their sibling's future.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a silver tongue, must be in want of a throne. 

This, of course, was true for the second son of King Odin and Queen Frigga, who had spent the better half of his centuries of existence watching his oafish older brother prepare to become king of Asgard.   
Loki was known among the courtiers in the palace as being “imperious” and “snobbish” when compared to his elder brother who was a generally easy going character. 

“If only you would try to see from their perspective, my love.” His mother, Queen Frigga cooed to her youngest. “They see Thor as a friend and you as a-” 

“Beast.” Loki had spat out. “I am different so they treat me differently.” 

Frigga sighed, dropping their conversation there. she had to admit he was right, even without members of the court or the asgardian populus being kept in the dark about Loki’s true parentage people still somehow knew the boy was different. 

She took the issue to the Allfather who, on more than one occasion brushed it off as a growing phase. 

This time however, Frigga would not back down. 

“They treat him terribly.” She said. “There must be something we can do.” 

The Queen wrung her hands together as she so often did when upset, she did not like bothering her husband with such matters. Nevermind the fact that he was a busy man, but he could be so incredibly cold when it came to Loki. 

“I do not know what you expect me to do, Frigga.” Odin sighed, putting his hand over his face and rubbing his temples with his middle finger and thumb. “The boy is going through a phase, you do remember how Thor was just a century ago.” 

Frigga thought for a moment at Odin’s words, hanging onto the short age gap between the two boys and Loki's conveniently approaching Name Day. She smiled at the thought of a grand party to celebrate her youngest son. 

“It is settled then.” Frigga purred as if she was a cat that had caught a mouse. 

Odin looked at his wife quizzically before she exited the receiving room, humming an old song as she walked.


	2. One

Boris Steffanson was the rare type of man who had managed to live below his means. 

This however, was no ordinary feat as Boris had five unmarried daughters who needed dowries and a wife that was always in need of pocket money. But however much his wife seemed to drain from their accounts, Boris always had a little stashed away for emergencies and the like. 

His family lived in a humble yet elegant dwelling on the outskirts of the main city and his lands were not excessively large, but with several animals and a garden it was enough to sustain his family of seven and their two or three servants. 

Boris spent most of his time upstairs in his library, reading books to get away from the noise that five daughters and a gossiping wife would naturally produce. 

His eldest two daughters Sif and Sigyn were Boris’s most preferred company, the latter of the two being his favorite. These two would spend hours quietly reading or playing cards with him, passing the lonely hours away until supper. 

They would even get the younger three girls out of the house so Boris could have some extra peace and quiet. 

It was not as if Boris detested his younger three daughters, no. He cared deeply for them. Though it was much easier to find faults with them whereas Sif and Sigyn had grown out of these complaints centuries ago. 

Maj, who Boris thought had the potential to be much like Sif, was serious and mostly quiet. However, the poor girl insisted on playing the harp at all hours of the day, even though she was at best, mediocre. Still, Boris praised Maj for her continued efforts to master the instrument. 

The younger two girls, Sophia and Brinja,were loud and obnoxious. Always giggling and gossiping, much like their mother. These two, much to Boris’s dismay were always making a spectacle of themselves and were exceedingly loud. Boris worried about these two, how he would ever find them suitable husbands that would overlook their miniscule dowries he had no idea. 

“My dear!” Boris’s wife, Brigitta, hollered from down the stairs. He could hear her feet stomping on the hardwood floor as she ran. 

Boris put his glasses down and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. “Yes, wife.” He called out, dreading the moment his wife would burst through the door. 

Brigtta did throw the door open, her face was flushed with excitement. She held up a paper in her hand with a broken royal seal on it. 

“The Allfather calls for me?” Boris asked, reaching out for the paper. 

“No not you, you old man!” Brigitta waved her hands dismissively at her husband. “Your days at court are long over.”

Boris rolled his eyes. “Are you going to insult me, woman or are you going to tell me why you have interrupted my work?” 

Brigitta handed the letter to her husband before plopping down in one of the plush chairs by the desk. Boris knew this meant she’d be there for a while.

He read the letter which announced the Name Day celebration of the Prince, Loki. The letter also explained that Boris and his family were invited as special guests of the Allfather. Boris speculated that this might have to do with the friendship of his eldest daughter, Sif with the Prince Thor. 

“Why are you humming?”Boris asked his wife, not looking up from the letter. 

"Oh, Boris!" Brigitta threw up her arms as she stood. "Do you not see the possibilities?! Are you really so blind?! Our daughter had been a longtime companion to the princes, prince Thor, mostly and the Allfather invites us to a name day celebration? Why husband, we will not have to worry about our daughters finding husbands any longer!"

Boris sat the letter down and leaned back in his chair studying his wife in amusement. "I am not sure I know what you are going on about, my dear."

"I am saying, I think that it will not be long before the Allfather comes to you asking for Sif's hand for his son."

Boris knew his wife was becoming increasingly vexed with him, but he could not resist poking fun at her and watching Brigitta go into a fit when she became flustered.

"Brigitta why would the Allfather come to a lowly former general for a wife when there are plenty of richer and uglier maidens in the kingdom?"

Brigitta stood quickly. "Fine, sir. If you will not speak with the Allfather then I have nothing more to say to you and our daughters will die old maids!" She called as she slammed the door to the library.

Downstairs, their daughters had already started speculating.

"A ball?" Sif asked, raising one dark eyebrow at her youngest sister.

Sophia sighed loudly, rolling her eyes and putting her fists on her hips. Her pale yellow dress clinging at her small frame. She was very glad to be one of the few girls in the family that had not inherited her father's broad shoulders. Everyone had compliments for her two eldest sisters, but Sophia knew she was just as beautiful and had only just begun her adolescent "bloom".

"Do not pretend that you don't know, you are a friend of the princes." Sophia replied smugly.

"My friendship only extends to Prince Thor, and we do not talk of such things."

"Oh, Sif, this is why you will die an old maid, if you wish to marry the Prince you must talk of things other than swords and mead." Brijna giggled.

"Perhaps her mind is on more appropriate matters." Maj, who was leafing through a book at the back of the room interjected.

"The only "appropriate matter"," Sophia mocked, "that Sif should be concerning herself with, is introducing her sisters to the Princes."

"Sisters, I apologize but, I have not heard any news of a ball from Prince Thor, and I do not speak to Prince Loki if I can avoid it." Sif went back to polishing her shield in a desperate hope that her sisters would cease their endless prattling.

Sophia let out a large huff and plopped onto the sofa between Brinja and Sigyn who was too busy with her needlework to listen to the conversation or come to her poor elder sister's aid.

"Sigyn?" Brinja said, turning to the second eldest.

Sigyn let out a gasp as she accidentally pricked herself with the needle, she looked over to Brinja with mild annoyance awaiting her sister's question.

"You've been introduced to the princes, correct?”

"Indeed, only once, why do you ask?"

Sphia huffed loudly before stomping off to another room. Brinja quickly followed after her. As the door to the drawing room closed Sif and Sigyn looked at each other and smiled. Though she was only half paying attention, the younger sister usually knew when to come to the elders aid.

Maj sighed in the quiet and sat down her book on one of the stands next to the sofa before rising to practice the harp. Sigyn and Sif enjoyed the music their sister played and were able to talk quietly to each other whilst Maj practiced.

"What are you thinking about, dear sister?" Sigyn asked after a brief silence.

Sif put down her shield and smiled at her sister, her dark eyebrows raising as she blinked and sighed. Sigyn was always jealous of Sif's lovely dark hair. Most Asgardians had blonde or chestnut hair, Sigyn had inherited her grandmother's fiery red hair, though slightly more blonde. She often wondered why she was the only sibling to inherit the trait, though she did prefer to stick out in comparison to her younger sisters.

As Sif was about to answer the question one of the staff came in and announced that Prince Thor was waiting for Sif outside. Sigyn smiled and continued her needlework as Sif gathered her various equipment and left. 

Sigyn watched as Thor and Sif left the grounds together, she was sure it was only a matter of time before they would officially begin courting. 


	3. Two

In a slightly larger home, just east of Boris’s estate, the family of Jarl lived. Jarl was a soldier who had married a royal nursemaid after completing his training. Though the marriage between the two brought them two children, the relationship between husband and wife had deteriorated over the centuries.

Jarl's daughter, Iona, had been close friends with Sigyn for as long as they both could remember. The two could often be found walking together in the Woodlands between the grounds.

Iona and Sigyn had their arms locked together as they spoke quietly about the upcoming ball for the Prince’s name day celebration. Sigyn had been delighted to learn of Iona's family receiving an invitation as well. The only other time Sigyn had been at a gathering at the palace she had been with Sif who left her alone with the stuffy and condescending courtiers. Now, between dances it was certain Sigyn would have someone to talk to.

"Ah Sigyn, how I long to dance the night away." Iona sighed dreamily.

"I am hoping for many dances as well. It has been too long since there was a ball on Asgard."

"A ball that we would be invited to." Iona laughed.

"Do you suppose we will get a turn with the princes?" Sigyn asked.

"Maybe Prince Loki, but I am sure Sif will be keen to keep Thor all to herself." Iona said.

"Oh no, Sif does not dance." Sigyn shook her head. "I doubt even Prince Thor would convince her to dance."

"If she does not dance with him, how will she keep him from meeting someone else? Dancing can be intimate if one is skilled at keeping their partner from selecting others."

Sigyn thought for a moment, Sif was far too shy to dance and she must know that Thor would have to dance with others out of respect for the guests, but Iona was right, what if Prince Thor found someone else? Though Sif was very good at hiding her true feelings, Sigyn knew how much the Prince made her sister happy.

"I suppose we will have to wait and see." Sigyn replied. 

Later, Boris's family had finally sat down for dinner. He watched as Brinja and Sophia giggled about the handsome guards they had met out on their walk this afternoon, Maj quietly slurped on her soup, and Sigyn and Sif talked of Sif's training exercises that day. Boris noticed his wife, who usually commanded the conversation at dinner, was quiet. He guessed this must be from their conversation earlier that morning.

"Dear wife." Boris said, the girls immediately stopped talking and listened to their father. "Whatever is the matter, you're so quiet this evening, yet this is strangely out of character for you."

Brigitta turned to her husband with a small snarl and huffed in annoyance.

"My dear, come now, please tell your family what troubles you."

Sigyn smirked at her father, she was well aware that he was poking at her as he usually did when she was in one of these moods.

"You know perfectly well why I am upset with you, Boris." Brigitta snapped. "Our sweet Sif will never get a proper introduction to the royal courtiers and she and the rest of our daughters will die as old crones!"

Boris smiled at his wife and leaned back into his seat. "Well then, I guess I shall rescind my offer of Sif to the Allfather, then."

The table became silent in an instant not a single word was spoken as the weight of what the head of the house had said sunk in. The first sound uttered was a soft, "Pappa?" From Sif before Bigitta began squealing with joy.

"Oh my sweet, darling husband!" She cried as she leaped up to kiss him on the cheeks. "You do so much to vex me." Brigitta and the younger three girls left the room to discuss what was to be bought for their dresses to the ball. Sif and Sigyn remained silent while eating the rest of their dinner.

"I told the Allfather that a proper introduction to the court at the name day celebration was in order. You are after all, a lord's daughter."

Sif nodded at her father before turning back to her supper. Sigyn knew Sif was nervous, however she could not help but be excited and proud for her sister. She smiled at the thought of Sif's name being called out as she entered the ball, possibly accompanied by prince Thor.

Later that evening Sif silently brushed her hair while Sigyn pulled down the covers on their shared bed. The golden armor Sif usually wore was glistening in the fire light, but she began to feel sick every time she looked at it. In a few days she would be wearing a dress under the armor and entering a ball as not just a worrier, not just a friend of the Prince Thor, but a lady.

"Lady Sif." Sigyn hummed sliding under the blanket.

Sif jumped out of her thoughts and turned around to her sister, smiling softly.

"A lady does not throw a spear." She laughed.

"Yes, a lady, but you are lady Sif, fierce warrior and soon to be princess." Sigyn whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh no." Sif laughed. "Not any time soon." Her smile faded as she thought of the latest rumors she had heard of Thor's mistresses. She tried not to be jealous, they were not in a relationship, nor were they promised to each other. Yet, Sif could not help but feel a pang in her chest every time she heard these whispers through her travels with the prince and the warriors three. Fandral lately had been the worst, seemingly taking pleasure at how Sif squirmed when he would share the details that Thor had shared with him.

"There is not a doubt in my mind that he loves you, Sif." Sigyn said.

Sif looked up to her younger sister and smiled before joining her in bed. "I hope your mind is right." She answered before they fell asleep. 


	4. Three

The crowded ballroom was hotter than Sigyn had expected, there had to be at least several thousand guests, all dressed in their finest gowns and suits, and these weren't even the important guests.

"Have you seen your sister?" Iona asked, locking her arm with Sigyn's.

Sif had left early that morning with a Palace staff member who would be helping her get ready for her introduction. Sigyn had waved her sister off, feeling uneasy for the night ahead, she knew Sif had a hard time being in the spotlight at times, she prayed to the norns nothing would go wrong.

"Not yet, I hope to see her soon." Sigyn answered. 

The music from the quartet came to a swell before slowly fading out. The crowd clapped before a footman tapped his scepter on the floor to command the crowd's attention.

Sigyn felt dizzy, the room was too warm, she wanted fresh air, but wanted to see her sister's triumph when she entered the ball on the arm of Prince Thor.

Several couples were announced as the quartet struck up another song. Sigyn began to fan herself and Iona looked to her with concern.

"Sigyn, you do look very faint." She stated, placing a hand on her friend's cheek.

Sigyn shook her head. “I will be fine, Sif will be coming soon."

Iona's parents were announced, then Sigyn's.

The floor lurched in front of her, she gripped onto Iona's arm to hold herself steady.

_ As soon as Sif and Thor come in I will go out for some fresh air. _

Finally, Sif and Thor appeared at the top of the grand staircase, arms locked. Sigyn hardly recognized her own sister, she might not have if it wasn’t for their names being announced. 

Sif wore golden armor over top of a red gown. Half of her hair was pulled back, showing off her beautiful face. Sigyn swooned. Her sister looked so happy.

Sif spotted Sigyn in the crowd and nodded to her, but Sif' attention was soon taken away by a group of people who were eager to speak with her and Thor.

"Now is your chance for some fresh air." Iona said. "I will come find you if anything happens."

Sigyn nodded to her friend and let her arm fall from the crook of Iona’s. She made her way through the billowing white curtains off to the edge of the ballroom, exiting out onto the balcony that overlooked the bifrost and a lake that seemed to go on to the edge of the realm. 

Sigyn swooned at the sight, weather from the sheer beauty of it or from her dizziness she was not sure. 

Leaning against the palace walls, Sigyn closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She was not used to so much heat at once, and as Iona had said just several days before it had been some time since so many people had been gathered together at once. 

After a raucous applause, Sigyn heard footsteps joining her out on the balcony. She opened her eyes to investigate, though when she locked eyes with Prince Loki she wished she had not. 

“Are you well, Lady Sigyn?” The Prince asked with minor concern, looking down his nose at the girl. 

Sigyn had to fight from scowling at the younger Prince, it was after all his name day. 

“Yes, I was just in need of some air.” 

Loki nodded then went over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against it, staring out at the water for a moment before turning back to Sigyn who had closed her eyes yet again. He had to admit she looked very pale in contrast to her usual tanned complexion. 

Sigyn opened her eyes just a crack and noticed the prince looking at her, a blush started at her cheeks and spread to her ears and neck. Loki noticed and turned away with a smirk playing at his lips. 

Several guests soon made their way out onto the balcony, most of them younger couples attempting to escape their chaperone’s, Sigyhn decided this would be a good time to retreat back into the ballroom. 

“A pleasant name day to you.” She said, walking past Loki and dipping into a curtsy. 

Loki looked at the girl in surprise, no one had wished him a happy name day, save for his mother. He was quite taken aback. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, though unsure if she could hear him. 

Sigyn did not and returned to the ballroom wondering why she had even bothered to speak with him. 

"Lady Sigyn!" Fandral's voice echoed through the hall as Sygn reentered.

Sigyn smiled and greeted the warrior as he made his way through the crowd. She had often said that Fandral did indeed live up to his title as "Fandral the Dashing". Though Sif argued that the way he constantly raked through women diminished any sense of "Dashing" he had.

"Sweet Sigyn it has been such a long time." Fandral cooed, taking Sigyn’s gloved hand and kissing it. "I am afraid I have not had the pleasure of seeing you in. . . Almost a decade I must say."

"I am sure time passes by much faster for warriors than it does for ladies who are trapped at home." Sigyn suggested. "We had seen each other only a few weeks ago, though you might have been distracted as you had such lovely company on your arm."

Fandral's face turned as red as the crimson wine pouring from one of the fountains.

Sigyn remembered seeing Fandral at one of the taverns with Sif. A buxom woman was sitting on his lap and he was extremely drunk.

"My apologies." Fandral bowed his head. "It seems the wine is rather potent tonight, I do remember seeing you and Lady Sif, now."

"I only jest, Fandral." Sigyn replied with an understanding smile.

"Lady Sygn," Fandral said as the song the quartet was playing came to an end. "Please allow me the pleasure of having the next dance."

Sygn nodded, locking arms with the gentleman and allowing him to lead her to the floor where they danced together twice before Sigyn was whisked away by one of the Einherjar for another dance, where she found her two youngest sisters giggling and flirting with a group of guards. 

Once she had danced until her feet ached Sigyn found her friend Iona waiting with Maj, who explained that she had not been asked to dance. 

“What do you mean?” Sigyn’s brows were knitted together in confusion. 

“Exactly what I said.” Maj snapped, walking away from Iona and her second eldest sister. “Not everyone can be so skilled at finding a dance partner, Sigyn.” 

Sigyn grabbed Maj’s arm and looked around for a moment before finding Prince Loki walking through the crowd towards them. 

“Why don’t you ask Prince Loki?” Sigyn suggested. “It is his birthday.” 

Maj rolled her eyes exasperatedly before marching off to the gardens for a walk. Sigyn turned back to the prince who had stopped behind her and looked down his nose again. 

It appeared that he was trying to act more regal than he actually felt. Sigyn cocked one eyebrow at him as he stared at her before remembering that he was above her in station. 

“Prince Loki.” Sigyn curtsied. 

Loki regarded Sigyn for a moment before nodding at her. He had heard her conversation with Fandral earlier and felt a pang of jealousy at their familiarity. Loki had wanted to be a friend to Sigyn when she used to visit the palace as his mother’s apprentice, but could not figure out how. Something about her made him freeze and tense up. 

“Lady Sigyn.” He answered her, looking between her and Iona.

“I will go after Maj.” Iona said, excusing herself from the prince as she chased after her friend’s younger sister. 

“Is there something you need?” Sigyn asked, wanting to follow Iona. “My sister-”

“I heard what you had said to her, about dancing with me.” Loki’s green eyes locked with Sigyn’s blue as he dipped his head and softly told her; “I would be honored, if of course she would let me.” 

Sigyn was taken aback at Loki’s kindness. Though she had never regarded him as a cruel man she had never thought of Loki when she thought of dancing. 

Sigyn excused herself and with much pestering from her and Iona, they were able to finally convince Maj to return to the ball and dance with the prince who had so kindly sacrificed his first dance to Sigyn’s younger sister. 

Her heart swelled as she watched all of her sisters on the floor, Sif with Thor, Maj with Loki and Brinja and Sofia with a group of royal guards. Once the ball was over Sigyn was pleasantly surprised to learn that none of the younger members of the family had managed to cause a scandal, though she had to wait and see if her parents had managed to embarrass her, or worse Sif. 

Sigyn entered the family’s carriage behind her mother and father before looking back to see Thor escorting Sif, giving her hand a kiss and whispering something that made her face turn red. 

Sigyn smiled for a moment before realizing that Loki was a few feet away from them, looking at Sigyn with an expectant gaze. He dipped his head in a slight bow before turning on his heel and reentering the palace. 

Blood roared in SIgyn’s ear as her own face turned red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what I had written over a year ago. Please let me know if I should continue. :)


End file.
